Pretty Cure All Stars New DX: Reinbō ōkoku de no bōken
'''Pretty Cure All Stars New DX: Reinbō ōkoku de no bōken (Pretty Cure All Stars New DX Adventure in Rainbow Kingdom) ''is Lily Shine's first All Stars Movie on Happiness Pretty Cure Fan fiction wikia. All canon cures from Futari wa Pretty Cure to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure appear, Cure Mirror and Cure New from Lily Shine's fan series Future Star Pretty Cure! also made their movie debut. It takes place after episode 5 of Future Star Pretty Cure!' Story All Pretty Cure get letter in which Queen of Rainbow Kingdom ask them to come there to help. She told them that Black Kingdom wants to steal rainbow crystal and if that happenss all colors of Rainbow Kingdom will disappear. They all come there but when enemy appear they are put in four groups. They have to come together again and save Rainbow Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Ayuzawa Mikoto / Cure Mirror *Morimoto Kuroko / Cure New Fairies *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *Rui *Arnold Movie only characters *EnEn *Gureru *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo Villains Other Characters Groups Cures where seperated to groups similiar to All Stars DX 3. In this movie there are 4 groups not 3 and only leader group is same as in All Stars DX 3. First Group *Cure Black *Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Cure Dream *Cure Peach *Cure Blossom *Cure Melody *Cure Happy *Cure Heart *Cure Lovely *Cure Mirror Second Group Third Group Fourth Group Trivia Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Category:Movies Category:All Stars Movies Category:All Stars Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Future Star Pretty Cure! Category:User:Lily Shine Category:Lily Shine